


Ne change pas

by Psychoslasher



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le comportement du scientifique change, Dan cherche à comprendre pourquoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne change pas

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, juste l'histoire.

Précision : L'histoire se passe cinq ans après Bride of Re-Animator. Pour aucune raison en particulier, j'ai juste voulu mettre de la distance entre le deuxième et le troisième film. Dan a aidé Herbert a sortir des décombres, et ils ont réussi à damer le pion de la police une fois de plus.

Dan ne comprenait plus du tout son ami. Pas qu'ils n'aient jamais été en désaccord tous les deux, cela était quotidien, mais depuis quelques temps les humeurs du scientifique étaient de pire en pire. Il devenait agressif pour rien et s'isolait. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le perturbait. Quant à Dan, il en était arrivé à éviter de le croiser en dehors de leurs travaux en commun car il en avait marre d'être la cible de la mauvaise humeur soudaine de West. Mais il était par contre intrigué par son côté lunatique et mystérieux des derniers jours.

FLASHBACK

Il y a une semaine, les deux hommes parcouraient le rayon entretien d'un magasin, au grand mécontentement du scientifique. Dan avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne, prétextant que Herbert devait choisir lui-même le détergent et les autres produits dont il avait besoin, sous peine de ronchonner si lui ne prenait pas les bons. Ils tombèrent sur un enfant en pleurs, seul. Il semblait perdu. Dan eut pitié de lui et se mit à sa hauteur avant de lui demander :

\- Petit, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu es perdu?

L'enfant sembla se calmer et approuva de la tête. Herbert croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à un éternel élan de générosité de son ami médecin.

\- Ce n'est qu'un petit magasin, pas un labyrinthe, tu les retrouveras. Allez Dan on y va.

Herbert allait s'en aller quand le petit l'appela. Il se retourna en soupirant et grognant contre le petit.

\- S'il vous plaît, je suis perdu" pleura le garçonnet.

\- Tu m'en vois navré" lança Herbert avec froideur.

Devant cette méchanceté, Dan fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le petit dans l'intention de l'emmener à l'accueil, lorsqu'il le vit saisir la main du scientifique. Sur l'instant, il eut peur que son ami ne lui fasse du mal, mais autre chose se passa. Il ne voyait pas les yeux de l'enfant, de dos, mais le regard de Herbert changea un instant, comme si le petit lui avait transmis sa tristesse. Dan crût voir son ami enserrer la main du petit, s'égarant dans ses pensées.

\- Herbert, tu vas bien?" s'inquiéta Dan.

Celui-ci ne répondit que par un léger hochement de tête et Dan s'adressa à l'enfant.

\- Viens! je vais t'amener à l'accueil et de là-bas, ils appelleront tes parents dans leur micro. D'accord?" demanda t-il.

Le visage du petit rayonna et il partit avec le médecin, non sans dire au revoir à Herbert avec les mains. Ce dernier, encore ailleurs, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il lui avait rendu son signe. Mais Dan n'en perdit pas une miette.

Une minute plus tard, l'appel se faisait entendre, Dan étant resté avec le petit jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses parents. Ceux-ci le remercièrent chaleureusement et serrèrent leur fils, Albert, dans leurs bras. Suite à ça, Dan partit rejoindre son ami beaucoup moins chaleureux. Il le retrouva dans le même rayon... et celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas bougé d'un pouce, le regard dans le vague et la bouche entrouverte. De plus en plus inquiet, Dan passa la main devant son visage et lui saisit les épaules. Après un long moment, Herbert releva lentement les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu me fais peur, là.

Herbert ne répondit pas et saisit les produits dont il avait besoin. Il ne prononça plus un mot pendant deux jours et Dan jura même l'avoir entendu pleurer dans la salle de bain le lendemain.

FIN FLASHBACK

Dan s'était réveillé en retard une fois de plus et ce n'était pas son meilleur ami qui lui servirait de réveil. De toute façon, il ne connaissait pas et ne souhaitait pas connaître ses horaires. Il ne voulait pas à être mêlé à une quelconque vie sociale. Si encore ses expériences étaient un échec à chaque fois, le médecin en aurait pensé que là était la source de ses sautes d'humeur. Mais loin de là, Herbert avait vivement progressé et sans s'en vanter en plus, Dan en était même stupéfait. Mais inquiet en même temps, son ami se renfermait de manière angoissante et ne parlait que pour s'énerver.

Dan alla se laver les dents, la douche étant déjà occupée. Il tenta de se faire discret, la buée plus qu'épaisse ne l'aidant pas à trouver le lavabo. "Il cherche à se brûler ou quoi?" pensa t-il. Herbert dormait toujours aussi peu et ses piqûres ne cessaient guère, sa santé mentale en prenait un coup. Il tentait de se canaliser de temps à autres, pour Dan, mais n'y parvenait pas longtemps et donc se mettait à l'écart. Dan était dans ses pensées, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il se brossait les dents depuis plus de cinq minutes, et que Herbert était sorti de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Il avait apparemment ouvert la porte pour faire partir la chaleur et une fois la buée dissipée, il avait aperçu Dan en chemise à moitié ouverte. Celui-ci avait le regard dirigé vers le bas du miroir sans pour autant y prêter attention. Les mouvements de sa brosse à dents étaient courts et irréguliers, comme une personne faisant semblant.

\- Dan" l'appela t-il.

Aucune réponse. Son ami haussa de peu le ton :

\- DAN!

Celui-ci sortit de sa rêverie, les yeux dans le vague et recracha son dentifrice avant de se rincer la bouche. Il avait tellement gardé le dentifrice dans la bouche qu'elle lui brûlait. Il expira doucement et se prépara à un assaut verbal. Qui ne tarda pas.

\- Ça t'aurait trop gêné d'attendre que j'ai terminé?" râla le scientifique.

"Ça y est, il commence à criser" pensa t-il.

\- Pour ton information, je me suis réveillé en retard et je me lave les dents avant de partir. Ce n'est pas la peine de piquer ta crise juste pour ça.

Il rangea ses ustensiles de toilettes et murmura :

\- C'est pas vrai, on dirait une gonzesse en période menstruelle.

Il allait partir mais son ami, ayant entendu et très mal pris ses propos, le rappela presque en hurlant :

\- HÉ!

Dan se retourna, un début de mauvaise humeur apparaissant sur ses traits. Il observa West qui semblait prêt à "se battre" et attendit qu'il ne l'attaque.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu me le dis en face et à haute voix" l'agressa t-il.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça, je rêve. Très bien alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de... j'en ai marre de tes humeurs de merde. Tu es toujours provocateur et acerbe en ce moment, même plus qu'avant. C'est la faute de qui cette fois? Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, encore moins envers moi, si encore j'avais une petite amie tu aurais une excuse. Mais rien! c'est quoi ton problème? Et qu'est-ce que tu avais ce jour là au magasin?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter de gonzesse" rétorqua Herbert.

\- Et tu changes de sujet... comme d'habitude. Je ne peux pas parler avec toi, sauf quand on bosse. Sinon tu me bouffes, tu es aussi grognon qu'un chien mal...

\- Pour quelqu'un qui est en retard, tu prends bien ton temps pour me faire la morale" le coupa Herbert avec un mince sourire.

\- Moi au moins je ne fuis pas mes problèmes" se défendit Dan.

Après un silence pesant mais qui leur permit de respirer, Herbert se calma et s'assit, pensif, sur le bord de la baignoire. Dan prit un risque calculé en s'approchant de lui et s'abaissant à son niveau. Il savait que le scientifique détestait que quelqu'un s'approche aussi près de lui, mais faisait toujours quelques exceptions pour lui.

\- Ça me concerne?" demanda t-il prudemment. "Si c'est le cas dis-le moi."

Il voyait que son ami faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver. Il ne voulait pas le pousser dans ses retranchements, il fallait un rien au scientifique pour se cabrer. Il vit tout à coup une lueur d'hystérie dans les yeux de ce dernier avant qu'il ne dise :

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Et bien je n'en sais rien, d'accord? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'énerver dès que je te vois même si tu n'as rien fait. De toute façon, toi aussi tu sembles de mauvaise humeur depuis que la dernière t'as largué.

\- Oui, et alors? Ça devrait t'arranger, non? J'ai l'impression que c'est tout le contraire" l'observa Dan.

Il sembla voir de la tristesse chez Herbert mais continua sur sa lancée.

\- C'est moi qui hallucine ou bien j'ai comme le sentiment que tu regrettes les moments où j'ai une femme dans ma vie.

Là, son ami eut un sursaut au niveau des épaules et il releva un regard plutôt mauvais vers le médecin.

\- Ne crois pas ça. Mais depuis que tu es seul, j'ai l'impression que tu t'ennuies au point de me faire concurrence sur ma mauvaise humeur. J'ai juste peur que tu veuilles mettre les voiles du jour au lendemain.

Dan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors Herbert était comme ça parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne parte... mais une chose le choqua.

\- Tu te rends compte dans ce cas que ton comportement aggrave la situation plutôt qu'autre chose?

Il prit le risque de lui relever le visage, quitte à se faire brusquement rembarrer, mais il eut juste droit à un regard vide.

\- Il y a un truc qui cloche, tu me caches quelque chose. Tu n'es pas comme ça pour bousculer les choses entre nous, il y a autre chose.

\- Pitié Dan ne commence pas tes réflexions, se plaignit Herbert en enfouissant la tête dans ses mains.

\- Je ne te reproche rien mon vieux. J'ai juste l'impression que malgré ton inapparente volonté à me garder près de toi, tu cherches à prendre tes distances avec moi. C'est assez contradictoire alors je ne comprends rien. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire en général? Vouloir rester près de quelqu'un mais s'en éloigner une fois qu'il est près de toi?

Herbert baissa la tête et ses joues devinrent toutes rouges. Dan sourit devant cette réaction inhabituelle chez son ami, c'était vraiment mignon à voir. Dan s'accroupit et posa les mains sur la baignoire afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Le scientifique, lui, commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il le dévisageait mais recula un peu la tête en la penchant sur le côté.

\- Dan?!

\- Ne recule pas trop sinon tu vas tomber dans la baignoire" sourit Dan.

Mais Herbert semblait comme hypnotisé, il reculait encore et finit par trébucher. Dan le rattrapa de justesse par les bras.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais prévenu.

\- Oui, mais c'est à cause de toi" l'accusa Herbert.

\- Ah oui?" le taquina Dan.

Pour une fois depuis des semaines, un sourire éclaira le visage du scientifique. Dan approcha son visage du sien, afin de voir s'il disparaîtrait au fur et à mesure. Il vit Herbert déglutir difficilement, un semblant de peur dans les yeux. Puis celui-ci sentit la main de Dan lui caresser le visage tandis que la seconde lui saisit l'autre main. Étrangement Herbert ne s'en libéra pas et resta sérieux. Ils furent autant envoûtés par le regard de l'autre que par le contact physique entre eux. Finalement Herbert brisa le silence toujours en souriant.

\- Tu es plus qu'en retard maintenant, nargua t-il son ami.

\- Tu sais quoi? Ils attendront un peu.

Puis Dan posa ses lèvres sur celles de Herbert. Emporté, le scientifique se laissa faire et dévora les lèvres de l'homme hantant ses fantasmes depuis des années. Il s'était toujours refusé de ressentir quoi que ce soit, et pourtant il avait intérieurement fondu pour Dan. Mais était-ce réciproque?

\- Dan?" demanda t-il après avoir mis fin à leur baiser.

\- Oui?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi? Je veux dire "nous" là.

Dan remarquait cette mélancolie dans les yeux du scientifique, celle-là même qu'il avait décelée dans le magasin l'autre jour. Mais une réponse en valait bien une autre.

\- Je te le dirai uniquement si tu me dis pourquoi tu avais l'air si comateux la dernière fois, avec ce gamin.

Tout à coup, Herbert devint blanc comme un linge et que ça soit gênant pour lui ou non, Dan sut qu'il ne risquait pas d'avoir sa réponse dans l'immédiat.

\- Je sais, monsieur West vient de remettre son armure et va m'envoyer balader. Tu sais je ne suis pas une machine mais un être humain. Je connais les sentiments... et la douleur aussi. Oui c'est ça que j'ai vu.

Il parlait à voix basse pour ne pas que le scientifique fou ne se sente agressé, mais il remarqua une infime larme coulant le long de son œil gauche. Il ne lui essuya pas, laissant transparaître une émotion ce qui était très rare.

\- Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal étant petit?" s'enquit-il.

Herbert haïssait la pitié pour une bonne raison, mais crevait d'envie de se libérer le cœur et l'esprit. Car sous ses airs d'homme insensible, Herbert West n'en restait pas moins un être humain.

\- Non" répondit-il simplement.

Il garda la bouche ouverte, comme s'il avait encore quelque chose à dire, Dan lui laissa donc le temps.

\- Mais ce gamin... il m'a rappelé le pire moment de ma vie. Celui où j'ai compris que je devrais à l'avenir me débrouiller tout seul. Quand ma mère est morte, je n'avais que huit ans. Je l'aimais énormément, elle qui était si souriante et si gentille. Mon père a commencé à boire, déjà qu'il se fichait de moi avant...ça n'a rien arrangé.

Dan l'écoutait, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- À l'école je restais seul dans mon coin. Même si ça me faisait mal de n'avoir personne autour de moi, la seule chose qui me consolait était d'avoir de bons résultats pour un jour me tirer de chez moi. La solitude est une des pires choses qui soient Dan, et je l'ai découvert trop tôt. Le jour de l'enterrement de ma mère je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer, il n'y avait que de ces voisins infidèles et indésirables qui ne se déplacent que par hypocrisie. Mon père avait le regard vide, et quand j'ai voulu lui prendre la main pour pleurer dans ses bras... il l'a enlevée et il est parti.

Herbert pleurait, le regard fixé dans le vide, mais avait encore la force de continuer. Cela semblait lui faire du bien.

\- Je l'ai regardé quitter le cimetière sans se retourner. Et à ce moment là j'ai su que plus jamais je ne pourrais compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ce petit m'a rappelé ce moment déchirant.

Dan, ne sachant dire si c'était le fait de voir son meilleur ami pleurer ou se confier à lui, ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il pleurait aussi. Il détourna le regard, gêné, mais se reprit et enlaça Herbert avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. À sa grande surprise, son ami resserra l'étreinte, le tenant très fort et se laissant aller. Il restèrent longtemps ainsi, les larmes de West ne cessant pas. Dan était choqué qu'un père puisse se comporter comme tel, d'une façon si ignorante et égoïste... Il en avait des envies de meurtres.

\- Je suis là moi Herbert et je serai toujours avec toi" lui assura Dan.

Dan hésita avant de poursuivre, son ami en avait assez emmagasiné comme ça. Mais si ça pouvait changer les choses, lui aussi devait se vider l'esprit.

\- Je t'aime Herbert" avoua t-il.

Il attendit que son ami analyse ses mots et poursuivit.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai eu personne ces derniers temps, d'après toi? Je n'amenais personne parce que j'ai réalisé que la seule personne que j'aimais réellement vivait exactement sous le même toit que moi. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, tu devenais de plus en plus désagréable et je ne voulais pas que tu m'envois balader. Notre amitié restante en aurait été brisée, pour moi.

Dan attendit une réponse de Herbert, celui-ci s'étant calmé le temps de le laisser s'exprimer. Le scientifique s'écarta de lui, le regarda dans les yeux et baissa les siens avant de dire :

\- Je t'aime moi aussi.

Il paraissait embarrassé par ses propos malgré l'aveu de Dan. Mais il releva la tête et reçut un délicat baiser sur les lèvres. Au moins cette réciprocité des sentiments leur donnait du baume au cœur. Jamais Herbert n'avais été si heureux, même si les émotions de leur conversation précédente étaient ancrées sur son visage. Sentant ses membres s'engourdir, il se releva de la baignoire et étreignit Dan une nouvelle fois. Le médecin savoura ce contact rassurant et qui demandait la présence de quelqu'un.

Herbert semblait avoir été fatigué par les larmes, Dan le perçut assez vite. Il le laissa enfiler un caleçon et un maillot et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre, celle-ci contenant un lit de deux places. Il installa son amant et l'embrassa doucement, le recouvrant chaudement pendant que ses dernières larmes s'estompaient. Herbert releva la tête et avec une once de regret, l'informa :

\- Tu dois aller travailler, Dan.

Dan réfléchit un instant avant de sourire et enlever sa chemise. Puis il se glissa sous les draps, près de Herbert et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Je m'en fiche. Je suis mieux avec toi, ils se passeront de moi aujourd'hui j'appellerai tout à l'heure.

Herbert sourit et passa ses bras autour de Dan, le laissant faire de même. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux. Ils étaient heureux. Dan resta près de son amant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit emporté dans le monde des rêves, espérant les partager.

FIN


End file.
